litarockfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Lisa
Треклист 1 Lisa (Faded Version) 2 The Ripper 3 Bad Boy Тексты песен LISA Lisa, you are the shelter for my soul Lisa, you heal my heart when I lose control As I let my fingers trace Each time worn line on your face I know only love creates a masterpiece like you I know it's true Lisa, Lisa, say you're going to live forever Lisa, Lisa, we're never gonna say goodbye Only you know who I am Only you really understand Nothing's going to take you away Lisa, I know we live in different worlds Lisa, I will always be your little girl And on a stormy night You built a rainbow to my door I'll always remember you Lisa, Lisa, say you're going to live forever Lisa, Lisa, we're never gonna say goodbye Only you know who I am Only you really understand Nothing's going to take you away THE RIPPER Hey! Like a shadow in the night Molested by his sight He's come to get you Sharper than cold steel He's gonna show you how it feels Ain't that a sight Nothin' you can do You were so special that he drug you straight to hell Like all the other bad girls He'll rip your heart, he won't let go He wants your soul to keep, Spreading his disease He'll bring you to your knees Destroys all he sees, He's the Ripper Terror in the streets Enough to make you scream He's all you'll ever need, He's the Ripper Standing face to face I get a little taste of his venom I feel it in my veins I cannot break the chains I'm in heaven I was so special that he drug me straight to hell Like all the other bad girls He'll rip my heart, he won't let go He wants my soul to keep, Spreading his disease He'll bring you to your knees Destroys all he sees, He's the Ripper Terror in the streets Enough to make you scream He's all you'll ever need, The Ripper Now he's taken me He wants me for his queen For all eternity, He's the Ripper BAD BOY 7 o'clock and I'm hangin' here Thinking where I'd rather be The same ol' dive and the same ol' jerks Are tryin' to take a piece of me I think I need a hit, 'cause I'm sick of this shit I guess there's only one thing I need Hey there, sugar baby Won't you come and rescue me Be my bad boy Be my love thing Be my holy roller When I can't get enough I need my bad boy to shake me up Gotta get out, I gotta get out I get a little tired of the same ol' jive I need a real hellcat to show me where it's at And push me into overdrive I gotta knack for destruction With you it's all or nothin' I guess there's only one thing I need Hey there, sugar baby Won't you come and rescue me Be my bad boy Be my love thing Be my holy roller When I can't get enough I need my bad boy to shake me up One kiss, one night One touch, one bite It's never too much It's never too tight No one else come close To your perfection No one else but me Could be your resurrection Hey there, sugar baby Won't you come and rescue me Be my bad boy Be my bad boy Be my love thing Be my holy roller When I can't get enough Be my bad boy Be my love thing Be my holy roller When I can't get enough Be my bad boy Be my bad boy When I can't get enough Be my bad boy... Категория:Лита Форд Категория:Синглы Категория:1990-е Категория:1990 Категория:Stiletto Категория:Страницы с текстами песен